<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by Lilacshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422530">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacshield/pseuds/Lilacshield'>Lilacshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacshield/pseuds/Lilacshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of my solavellan drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heartbreak changes people. Solas knew this better than anyone but when his beloved vhenan stood before him after years with a ferocious look painted on her face, he couldn’t help the bitter taste that formed in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you do this” she all but spat the words, venom dripping from her pale pink lips.  He could barely keep himself from looking away. It wasn’t like her. The soft frail girl who had woven flowers and talked kindly to spirits. The girl who spoke so quietly and touched so gently was no more. Instead, she was angry, ignoring the anchor as it ripped her flesh apart to glare at him. The soft violet eyes he once loved now felt sharper than a new blade.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve….changed,” he said, tearing his eyes away from her and swallowing hard. It hurt to see. She was consumed by sorrow and rage. It was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have. I had to learn to live without my heart. ”</p><p> </p><p>Still, she ignored her arm, instead, lifting her unafflicted hand to touch her chest. Her words pierced his heart like a sword, breath catching in his lungs, throat dry. What was he supposed to say to that? Sorry? No. No apology he could offer would ever be enough and so he offered none. He had tried to stop his feet from moving, tried to pull his hand back from reaching out to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Vhenan…I…” </p><p> </p><p>Neveah quickly slapped his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that.” she hissed backing away as if he were about to harm her in some way.  </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do that.” She continued tears welling up in her eyes. “You can’t love me. I can’t love you. You’ve made us enemies, Solas.” She barely got the words out. Neveah bit her lip hard, crimson dripping down her chin as tears trailed down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Ir abelas, Neveah…I never wanted this.” He said, tone laced with despair. His stormy eyes bore into hers, threatening to break what little resolve she had left.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you doing it? You don’t have to do this. Come home, be with me…. Please.” Her voice shook, resolve cracked and for a moment the sweet scared woman he had once known shone through. Solas felt as if he were being ripped in two. The half that loved her so deeply and the half that knew he had to save their people.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t." </p><p> </p><p>The words felt shameful on his lips, like poison, poison he wanted so desperately to wipe away, to spit out but instead he choked it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Why!? Because of shame? Because of pride?” Neveah yelled, for the first time since he had first met her, she raised her voice. It was angry, hoarse, filled with sorrow and yet still so beautiful. His body burned, his heart ached. She was suffering and he only knew one way to make it stop. One way that would make everything harder later on. Solas firmly grabbed her shoulders, nose gently brushing against hers as he muttered the words she desperately wanted to hear but was terrified to.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you."  </p><p> </p><p>His lips brushed against hers, hot breath mingling for a moment before his lips devoured her. It was wrong. It hurt. It wouldn’t last. He shouldn’t be doing it, but he couldn’t help himself. His heart was hurting, if only he could make her understand. His lips slowly pulled away from hers, forehead resting against her own as he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Because….I love our people. Because I loved Arlathan and because I can bring it all back. I can offer you a better world. A happier life.” He whispered, his voice held such despair, lips seeking her out again in a desperate attempt to find comfort in a world so cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I don’t want it? What if I want to keep my friends? What if I want to keep you?” She whispered back between kisses. Solas forced himself to pull away, to look at her as he tore her heart from her again. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I can’t do what you want.” He said, slowly backing away from her. Willing the anchor to cease its assault on her flesh before coldy turning his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ir abelas, vhenan." </p><p> </p><p>It seemed he would have to learn to live without his heart too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>